


Impatience

by CelesteFitzgerald



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Hangover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24675517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: Regardless of how hungover they are and how messy they look, Ringo just really wants to kiss George good morning.
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Impatience

“Oh… _fuck_ ,” George groaned as he woke up to a throbbing pain in his head. How much did he drink last night? Was it even last night? For all he knew, he could have been knocked out for a week—shit, why was he on the floor?

George rubbed his eyes as he lifted his head, staring wistfully at the pillow next to him—the pillow that his head almost certainly was not resting on at any point during the night. Lovely. His joints cracked as he managed to sit up, squeezing his eyes shut and leaning against the bed.

As he did so, the bed creaked and shook—jolting right into George’s head. “Ow—fucking shit.”

“Sorry.”

George looked over his shoulder to see Ringo looking equally as disheveled and hungover. “What day is it?” George asked.

“Hopefully a day when we don’t have to go into the studio,” Ringo said as he lay back down with his head closer to George. “I feel like death.”

“Jesus Christ,” George gasped, jerking his head away from Ringo’s mouth. “You smell like death, too.”

“Does that mean no morning kiss for me?”

“Brush your teeth first. Then we’ll have lots of morning kisses.”

“Fine.” Before Ringo got up, he scooted closer to George, cradled his cheek, and pressed his lips to his forehead. Then he climbed out of bed.

“Hey—you were supposed to brush your teeth first,” George called after him.

“Yeah. I cheated.” Ringo winked before disappearing into the bathroom.

George smiled after him and raised his hand to his forehead, brushing his fingertips over the spot where Ringo had kissed him. The tingles from Ringo’s lips were much nicer than the headache. George couldn’t wait for more.


End file.
